The Fight for Flora's Heart and Life
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: The Sequel to The Fight for Flora! Flora is injured severely and only one thing from Linphea can save her. Prince Phobos and Helia have to work together to save the one they love! R&R! All pairings especially Flora and Helia! PP against H for F!
1. The Reappearance and a Quest to Begin

Hope you like it!

You should check out my other stories too!

Here's the sequel to "The Fight for Flora!"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reappearance and a Quest to Begin

"Hi Helia" greeted Flora as she sat next to her fiancé while the girls arrived at the café that they were having a group date in

"Hello Flora" said Helia as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hi Honey Bunny!' said Stella as she ran towards Brandon

"Hi Snookoms!" said Brandon as he gave Stella a hug

"Hey Riven" said Musa as she walked to her boyfriend

"Hi Musa" said Riven as he gave her a hug

"Hello Techna" said Timmy

"Hello Timmy, do you mind to help me study for my math exam tomorrow?" asked Techna with a huge book in her hands

"No problem Techna!" said Timmy as he and Techna opened the big book

"Hey Bloom!" said Sky as he gave her a light kiss

"Hello Sky!" said Bloom as she hugged him

"Hi Nabu!" said Layla as she hugged her fiancé

"Hello Layla and you look beautiful tonight!" said Nabu as he returned her hug

"Awwww that is so sweet!" said Layla as she playfully hit him on the shoulder

Here's the couple update:

Flora and Helia are engaged like I told you in the last chapter of the first story.

Stella and Brandon are dating, but what she doesn't know, is that Brandon is taking her out of the café and taking her to a romantic candlelit dinner in front of the lake, and he is proposing there.

Riven and Musa are dating, they don't want to move too fast yet.

Timmy and Techna are also dating, but they are too shy to admit it.

Bloom and Sky are dating, but Sky is looking for an engagement ring.

And, Layla and Nabu are already engaged if you watch the show.

Back to the story!

"Stella, do you mind coming with me to a real date?" asked Brandon

"Huh? But I thought that we were on a group date?" asked a confused Stella

"Nope, I am taking you on a single date, besides, the guys won't mind will you?" said Brandon while looking at the gang

"No, go ahead!" said everyone, already knowing what Brandon would do

"Alright, let's go Brandon!" said a curious Stella

"Come on!" said Brandon as he grabbed Stella's wrist and ran out

"Ready to follow them?" asked Bloom

"Yeah!" replied everyone as they too ran out the door

_With Stella & Brandon_

"Wow, this is beautiful! Did you do this all by yourself?" asked an amazed Stella

"Yeah, and I am glad that you like it!" said Brandon as he pulled out her chair

"Why, thank you!" exclaimed Stella as she sat down

"You're welcome!" said Brandon as he chuckled lightly

"There must be something important, if you went to all this trouble just for one date" said a suspicious Stella

"Yeah, there is" confessed Brandon as he got down on one knee

"Oh my God Bran" Stella started but could not finish because of her shock

"Stella, Princess of Solaria, I love you with all my heart, and you are more important to me than my own life, will you be my partner forever, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked a hopeful Brandon

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God yes! YES! YES! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Stella who jumped on Brandon

"Thank you Stella!" said Brandon laughing

"Well, it's about time!" yelled Musa before Riven could cover her mouth

"Musa!" yelled everyone

"What? If he told us what he was going to do, won't he have thought that we were going to follow him too?" asked Musa innocently

"NO!!!!!" yelled everyone

"God, don't be such drama queens" said Musa

"Hey, that's my line!" said Riven

"Oh well, what, baby Riven is going to cry?" teased Musa

"You're lucky that you're my girlfriend!" said Riven

"I know I am!" said Musa and then kissed him on the lips

"Awwwww!!!" said Bloom

"Not again" said Riven when they stopped

"Riven, don't you dare start!" said a warning Bloom

"Fine, I was just saying" said Riven

"Good" said Bloom backing off

"Guys, can you stop fighting, and let me and Stella celebrate our engagement?" asked Brandon

"Oh, sorry!" said everybody

Brandon and Stella laughed and hugged everybody.

"Hello, sorry for ruining the happy moment, but I need MY fiancée, Flora" said Prince Phobos

"Phobos!!!!" exclaimed Helia

"Wow, thank you Captain Obvious!" said Phobos

"Hey, that is Cornelia's line!" said Layla

"Boo hoo hoo" said Phobos sarcastically

"Phobos, what do you want from me?" asked Flora ever so sweetly

"I want you to become my wife and Queen of Meridian" said Phobos

"I am sorry, but I will have to reject that offer, because I am already engaged to Helia" said Flora shyly

"Oh, my sweet shy flower, you will no longer be engaged to him if you come with me and marry me" said Phobos who was smiling

"I am truly sorry Prince Phobos" said Flora who was blushing

"Fine, if I can't have you, he surely cannot have you!" yelled Phobos as he was getting ready to throw a power ball at Helia

"Not again!" said the guys as they got their weapons out

"Girls, Enchantix time!" yelled the Winx Club girls as they got ready to transform except Flora because she was staring in horror as she was watching the love of her life about to be killed right in front of her, because this power ball was much stronger then the last power ball that Phobos threw at Helia. She knew that she had to do something.

"Princessax Power!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Flora as she transformed into the most beautiful thing on the face of all the realms. Flora was wearing a floral ruby tiara, her hair flowed wavy loose down her back, her dress was sleeveless with a flower broach on the left side and the dress itself was very loose with beautiful designs going up and down and it went down to her knees, her shoes were high heels that had straps and the shoes were light pink, and her wings had swirls that glittered everywhere and was white like those of an angel. You could say that Prince Phobos and Helia were in awe of their love in front of them, and Prince Phobos forgot about the power ball and accidently threw it. Flora was shocked when she saw Prince Phobos' power ball heading straight at Helia.

"HELIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Flora as she took the hit of the power ball for Helia

"FLORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Prince Phobos and Helia and Helia was crying while holding Flora's lifeless body, while Prince Phobos was just staring at her.

"What did you do to her?????!!!" yelled Helia who was just about ready to kill Prince Phobos

"I aimed it at you, you idiot!" yelled Prince Phobos

"GUYS, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Riven

"Why should I? The love of my life is dead and I have no more reason to live!" said a sobbing Helia

"We still have one more chance at saving her, I know one way, we have to go to Linphea, and get her Princess energy stone, but only one couple ever survived during a journey like this" said Prince Phobos

"Who?" asked Bloom

"Flora's parents, the King and Queen of Linphea" said Prince Phobos

"That is it, we need help from the Royals!" yelled Helia and everyone including Prince Phobos agreed.

* * *

Liked it?

Special Thanks To:

Me (for writing the story)

And

Rockangelz95 for mentioning that I should have Flora risk her life for Helia!

Thank you to all who reviewed my previous story, and I hope you will like this one!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you all next time!


	2. The Journey to Linphea's Royals

Thanks for the reviews!

Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Journey to Linphea's Royals

"Come on guys, get on the ship!!!!" yelled Helia holding Flora in his hands

"Be quiet Mr. Poetry, you're going to make everyone deaf!" yelled Riven

"Look who's talking!" argued Helia

"Once again……SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!" yelled Timmy

"My goodness, for a quiet guy, you sure yell quite loud" said Prince Phobos

"Just hurry up!" said Timmy pointing to the ship and everyone got on the ship

"Okay, we're off!" said Nabu as the ship took off

"Guys, what are those things?" asked a scared Riven when he saw big flying dogs headed there way

"I have no idea!" said Timmy

"But, you're the genius!" said Brandon also scared

"I really don't care!" said Timmy

"Okay, those things are big, so girls go out there and kick some big dog butt!" said Timmy

"Ugh, boys, they never do anything!" said Bloom

"Okay girls, Enchantix Time!" yelled Bloom and all the Winx Club girls transformed into their Enchantix uniform clothes.

"Dragon Fury!" yelled Bloom but she missed and the dogs came towards her

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Bloom but the dogs started licking her

"What in the world?" asked a laughing Sky

"Oh, it turns out that these dogs are very friendly!" asked a scared laughing Timmy

"TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone

"Hehehehehe" faked laughed Timmy

"Okay, fine, but you better get it out of our way!" said Brandon

"Fine!" said Timmy getting his sword

"He's not going to do it is he?" asked Techna

"Nope" said everyone but Timmy

"I heard that!" said Timmy

"Yeah whatever, just get on with it!" said Sky

"Bye doggy!" said Timmy and the dogs flew away

"Woof!" said the dogs and flew away

"Awkward" said Prince Phobos

"Talk about it" said everyone

"Come on, we need to go to Linphea, fast!" said Helia and Prince Phobos at the same time

"God, did you practice that?" asked Riven

"NO!!!" yelled both of them

"Sure…" said Riven

"UGH!" said Prince Phobos

"Exactly!" said Helia

"Okay, you guys have to stop it!" said Stella

"Why should we?" asked both of them and then high fived each other

"Why do I bother?" asked Stella to nobody in particular

"We really don't know" said Layla

"Oh you shut it" said Stella angrily

"Come on guys you really have to stop arguing, Flora is in grave danger of losing her life, and you two have to work together whether you like it or not to save Flora's life!" said Timmy

"Fine, but this is war, when Flora awakes, we are going to fight for her heart!" said Prince Phobos

"Guys, Flora is going to choose who she loves, and it will probably be either one of you" said Brandon

"Yeah" said Prince Phobos

"Ummm, Helia, why did you stop talking all of a sudden?" asked a curious Nabu

"Oh, it's is because, umm…" Helia stopped talking and burst into tears

"Shhhh… Helia don't cry, but what happened?" asked Bloom

"Her…pulse…..dropped….quickly" said Helia in between sobs

"WHAT???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled literally everyone in the room

"Oh, you know what I said!" said Helia who was still tearing

"I know, but I still can't b-…." said Stella and then she burst into tears

"She was the sweetest p-…." said Bloom and then also burst into tears

"Yes, she mostly thought of things of l-……" said Techna and then started sobbing

"Yeah, she was a lot of fun to be a-……" said Layla and then stopped to wipe the tears coming down her face

"I loved her m-….." said Musa but then cried…HARD

"She was like a little sister" said Riven and everyone was shocked that he had tears coming down his face, it was the first time that he had cried with them around.

"She was so kind" said Brandon and then put his face into his hands and started tearing softly

"She would actually listen to what you are saying, and give you advice" said Sky and then sobbed

"She also helped me with the ship" said Timmy and then had a few tears coming down his face

"I didn't know her that well, but from when I have seen her, you could see that she had a golden heart" said Nabu and then got a tissue and wiped his eyes from his tears

"I know I loved her from the first time I saw her" said Prince Phobos who was crying really hard, but then received a death glare from Helia

"She is the most amazing girl that I have ever known; she is the most beautiful, sweetest, kindest, understanding, and perfect girl that I have ever met in my entire life" said Helia, but then he burst into tears HARD!!!

"Helia, calm down, we are all upset, but she will get through this, she possesses the most greatest and most powerful power that all the realms has ever seen" said Prince Phobos, but then quickly covered his mouth

"WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone

"Nothing, I have already told you too much, you will find out in time" said Prince Phobos

"Flora, why did you have to risk your life just to save me? Don't you know that I need you?" whispered Helia

"Everyone needs Flora, she will save the universe" said Prince Phobos and then mentally cursed at himself

"WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard yet again from everyone on the ship

"Sorry, it just slipped out" said Prince Phobos

"Fine" said everyone and then they continued with their trip

_An hour later_

"Wake up everybody! We're in Linphea!" said Timmy

"Okay we're awake!" said Layla

"Okay, does anyone know where the palace is?" asked Timmy

"Oh, it is right over there!" said Helia who was still holding Flora pointed at a HUGE palace that was covered in flowers (obviously) and was made of VERY thick not see through glass.

"Come on, let's go outside!" said Techna as they left the ship and stepped outside.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Stella

"Not as beautiful as you Snookoms!" said Brandon

"Awwwww! That is so sweet!" exclaimed Bloom

"Why do you always have to be a drama queen?" asked Riven

"Why do you always have to have a pain in the butt?" asked Bloom angrily while starting a fire ball behind her back

"Huh? Don't you mean why do I always have to be a pain in the butt?" asked a confused Riven

"No" was the simple reply of Bloom, and then she fired the fire ball at his butt

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! HOT!!!!!!!!!!! BURNING!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!!" yelled Riven as he jumped into a nearby lake and landed on the shallow surface of the lake.

"Ow!!!" exclaimed Riven

The whole gang burst into laughter, except Helia, he was staring at Flora's face sadly

"Come on dude, we're going to save her!" said Brandon in a "you can do it" tone.

"I know" said Helia sadly

"Then, why do you have to be so gloomy?" asked Stella

"She is not awake, and I am afraid that she may never awake again" said Helia sadly

"Don't worry!" said Stella

"Come on! Let's go to the castle!" said Stella

"Fine!" said everyone and continued to walk towards the castle

_When they arrive in the castle of Linphea_

"Wow, and I thought that the outside was spectacular!" said Bloom

"You're right!" said Sky

"Yes…Oh My! What has happened to Princess Flora???!!!" asked a servant noticing Flora in Helia's arms

"She was attacked, and we need to speak to the King and Queen" said Helia

"Yes, I will ask, I will be right back" said the servant and then left

"You may come in, follow me please!" said the servant who came back and was now leading them towards the room where Flora's parents stayed

"Thank you!" said everyone and followed the servant

"Hello my King and my Queen, these are the friends of Princess Flora" said the servant

"Thank you Hillary!" said the King and the servant left

The man was tall with light brown hair, and wearing the stuff that kings wear. (Sorry, I don't really know what kings wear). The woman was shorter than the man, with light brown hair, and she looked similar to Flora.

"Hello…OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE GIRL?????????!!!!!!!!!!!" exploded the King

"King Clovere, Flora was attacked and she has not woken up since" said Helia

"Helia, I am glad to see you, but who attacked Flora?" asked the Queen

"Queen Lily, it was this man here" said Helia and then pointed to Prince Phobos

"Okay, thank you…..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER? WHY DID YOU HARM HER? HOW DID YOU EVEN REACH HER? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE OF THIS DOING?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SERIOUSLY exploded Queen Lily

"I am sorry-.." started Prince Phobos but then was cut of by the King

"Prince Phobos?" asked the King

"Yes sir" answered Phobos

"Why did you harm Flora?" asked the King

"I did not mean to sir, I was aiming for Helia" said Prince Phobos

"Fine, and you know of what power she has!" said the Queen

"What power?" asked Bloom

"Okay, we'll explain" said the King

* * *

Liked it?I just wanted to do something different!

Sorry if you don't Flora that much, but she is my favorite character!

Thanks for the reviews!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you again later!


	3. One Big Shocker

Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews!

Now here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: One Big Shocker

_At the Palace_

"Okay, she has the power to control every power, and use them all for her own doing. She will have to save the universe from this army, the Galaxians, which will invade every realm, but it will be a very hard task, but she can do it since she is the Fairy of All Powers" said the King

"WHAT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" literally yelled everyone

"Wait, she hasn't told us this" said Helia who was obviously shocked

"Oh, Princess Flora does not know" said the Queen

"Okay…wait, WHAT???????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Helia

"You mean Flora doesn't know that she has the greatest power of all the realms?" asked Stella

"That is correct" said the King

"Then, how will she win, it's against a whole army!" said Techna

"She has every one of your powers and so many more" said the Queen

"Wow" was everyone's simple reply

"Okay, enough about Flora's powers, why have you come here?" asked the King

"Okay, Prince Phobos has told us that you have saved the Queen from death by using her Princess energy stone, and we want to save Flora!" said Helia

"Oh, that will not work" said the Queen

"Why not?" asked Riven

"You see, Flora is different from me, she is the ultimate example of power, literally, and she can heal herself and wake up if you keep on talking to her, you can stay here and each of you will have your own room, a portal to Flora's mall which has every item that you could ever want in there for the girls, and a portal to the King's own sports arena for the boys" said the Queen

"Yes, but will Flora wake up soon?" asked Helia

"Yes, when she is ready, and Helia, we would like to talk to you alone" said the King and then walked towards a golden room

"Yes your majesty" said Helia and then followed them

_Outside the room_

"I wonder what they are talking about!" said Stella

"Who doesn't?" asked Riven

"I don't know" said Techna

"Wow, Techna, that's the first time you said that!" said Brandon

"Well, there's a first for everything right?" laughed Techna

"Absolutely, actually, I am not in the mood for shopping right now" said Stella and made a sarcastic face when she noticed everyone's jaws were opened so wide that it reached the floor

"What?" asked Stella innocently

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" asked Nabu

"Yeah, and what's the problem about me not wanting to go shopping…for once?!" asked Stella

"Well, let's see, hmmm, you go shopping 24/7, and you finish about 1,000 dollars in I don't know, about a minute" said Nabu

"God, you are so annoying!" said Stella and then stormed off to a corner

"Stella, wait up, he didn't mean it!" said Brandon and then followed his beloved

"Wow, he'll do anything for her right?" asked Layla sarcastically

"Shocker" said Musa

"Big time" said Riven

"You know, I really do wonder what Flora's parents have to say to Helia" said Bloom

"We have to agree with you there" said Riven

"Thanks for the support" said Bloom sarcastically

"No problem, anytime" said Riven

"Amazing" said Bloom

"Me amazing? I know I am!" said Riven and then smiled wide

"You are such a jerk!" said Bloom

"Tell me about it" said Musa

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" said a confused Riven

"Hey, keep me out of this! I'm just a comment critic!" said Musa with her hands up

"Fine, but when she insults me, you're supposed to defend me, not support her, because you're my girlfriend!" said Riven

"Okay, fine, I get it, you do not have to give me a lecture about it!" said Musa

"Okay" said Riven

"God, people, I want to hear what they are saying!" said Techna whose right ear was on the door

"Techna don't you know that eavesdropping is bad?" asked Brandon came back with a pouting Stella

"Yeah, but I am curious" said Techna

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, curiosity kills the cat?" asked Stella

"Yeah, but in this case, I am not a cat" said Techna and continued listening the King and Queen's conversation with Helia

And, yet everybody keeps on talking.

"PEOPLE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whisper-yelled Techna and continued to listen

"OKAY!" said everybody and immediately shut up, like the way Techna told them

"For a quiet girl, she sure can be a pain" said Prince Phobos

"Talk about quiet, Techna is usually quiet, but when she's curious, do not even try to get in her way of learning about the thing that she is researching on, or she will bite you…..maybe even literally!" said Sky

"I can hear you, and I am not even one bit of curious about what you are saying Sky!" said Techna

"Pain!" said Prince Phobos

"Oh you shut up Prince Phobos!" said Techna

"Look who's talking now!" said Prince Phobos

"Apparently you are!" said Techna

"No, you just said a word now!" said Prince Phobos

"Like you just did?" asked Techna

"How long do you think this is going to ask?" asked Layla while Techna and Prince Phobos continued arguing

"Probably hours, since Techna is in the argument, boy is that girl good at debating!" said Nabu

"Oh look, they stopped fighting!" said Bloom

"So you guys finally decided to call truce?" asked Riven

"Not a chance!!!!!!!!" said the both of them and continued with their little argument

"Good Lord, why did I even ask?" asked Riven

"Because you don't know what you're doing, and because you're a idiot!" said Bloom who was now smiling

"Did I ask you?" asked Riven

"Yeah!" said Bloom

"No I didn't! I asked Good Lord! Look who's the idiot now!!!" said Riven

"Yeah, and it's still you!" said Bloom

"No, it's you!" said Riven

"Riven, please tell me that you don't want another burn on your butt!" said Bloom with a fireball in her hand

"Good Lord NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Riven and then hid behind Musa

"Don't be such a baby!" said Bloom

"Guys just listen!" said Stella

"SHHH!" said Brandon and all of them listened

_With the King, the Queen, and Helia_

"Hello Helia, I know that you have come for a special reason, and we want you to explain" said the Queen

"I have asked Flora to marry me, and she has said yes" said Helia

"Oh………AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY BOY!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!! SHE HAS MET A GREAT GUY, AND IS GOING TO MARRY HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exploded the King

"So, does this mean that I get your blessing to marry your daughter?" asked a hopeful Helia

"Yes!" said both of them and then squished Helia into a bear hug

"Um….your…Majesty….I can not breath…." said Helia who was turning purple

"Oh, I am sorry" said the King and then let go

"Thank you sir" said Helia

"No problem, but I have one thing to say, the Galaxians are supernatural humans like the fairies, and their Prince, Prince Andrew is in love with Flora, and wants her as his Queen" said the King

"Well sir, me and him are not the only ones in love with Flora" said Helia

"Then who else is?" asked the King who was now confused

"Prince Phobos is, that is the reason why he aimed it for me sir, to finish me off and to get her to be his Queen in Meridian" said Helia

"Oh my!" said the Queen

"Yes!" said Helia

"The main thing here is that, we have to protect Flora from Prince Andrew!" said Helia

"Yes, or she will be his Queen!" said the King

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????" yelled voices on the other side of the door, and the door opened and everybody fell in

"Hi, we were just around the door…" started Bloom

"Save it, we're caught" said Riven

"Oh well" said Bloom

"Well, do we have eavesdroppers on our hands?" asked the Queen

"Oh yes, it appears we do!" said the King

"We do know what we do to eavesdroppers right?" asked the Queen

"Yes we do!" said the King and then laughed at the scared faces of the Winx Club gang and the specialists except Helia

"Guards, get my water gun!" said the Queen

"Yes miss!" said the guards

"Uh oh" said Timmy

"Here you go your Majesty!" said one of the guards to the Queen handing the floral water gun to her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everybody as the Queen splashed them

"That's what you get for eavesdropping!" said the Queen who was laughing hysterically

"Cold" said Brandon as he shivered

"My wings are frozen!" complained Stella

"Get over it!" said Riven

"Jerk!" said Stella

"Barbie!" said Riven

"Oh no you didn't!" said Stella and then pointed a sun ray to Riven's butt which literally burned it

"Not again……AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOT!!!" yelled Riven

"Here you go!" said the Queen and gave him a squirt of water on his butt

"That feels better, thanks!" said Riven

"You're welcome!" said the Queen

"That was so funny!" said Bloom and then high fived Stella

"Enough about jokes, let's organize how to wake Flora up!" said Helia

"Alright!" agreed everyone, and they discussed it through the night

* * *

Liked it?

Hope you did!

Thanks so much for the reviews!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you again later!


	4. Message

**Um.**

**This is kind of awkward to have to say this, but I guess after four years, I kind of owe it to you guys, right?**

**I love the fact that I'm still getting reviews for this story even though I thought it was pretty obvious that it's basically discontinued. Someone asked me to at least post the plot, but I never even had that.**

**I wrote this series as a pre-teen, and it really sucks...lol.**

**I went along as I wrote, creating the plot spontaneously. This story will most likely never be finished. **

**If anyone wants to know what I imagine would happen ****_now_****, in my current state of mind, feel free to message me, I guess. I think I had a very tiny idea of what I wanted to do, but I was finicky with my storyline.**

**Thanks for all your continued support, though. I hope you liked it up to here? Hehe.**

**~PrincessSerenity2630**


End file.
